dozenalfandomcom-20200215-history
IDUS
IDUS is a coherent system proposed by Bill Hall. This is an acronym of''' the '''International Dozenal Unit System. Basic Design IDUS begins defining the unit of time first. IDUS divided the day into twelve unciaDays or Dours (2 hours); unciaDays into grosan triciaDays or Parvas (42; seconds); triciaDays into grosan pentciaDays or Ticks (0;42 seconds) which are the base unit of time. The unit of length, the Geck, originally meant to be length of an average human hand span is derived from the Tick and the speed of light. The speed of light is defined as 1 octqua Geck per Tick exactly (1 8Gk Tk-1) and thus, the length of a Geck is approximately 0.242 m (9½ inches) which is a little over the imperial span of 9 inches. The unit of mass, called the Myd, which is derived from the conceptual definition "a cubic Geck of Water at its maximum density". This in turn defines the unit of density, called Spig (Specific Gravity). The base unit for electrical units is impedance. This is unlike SI which uses current as its base unit. The unit of impedance is called the Heaviside which equals the impedance of free space (Z0). Due to speed of light being set to one (by a factor of twelve), the permittivity of free space (ε0) and the permeability of free space (''µ''0) equal one (by a factor of twelve). The unit of temperature, the Ardor, originally meant to be a dozenal version of the Rankine Scale (absolute Fahrenheit scale) but with 350; Ad equal to the melting point of water at standard IDUS pressure. The unit of amount of substance, the Berzel, is definied as the amount of substance that contains as many elementary particles as there are atoms in 10; Md of Carbon 10;. This sets the berzelarBerzelar is used instead of Molar to keep reference to the unit for amount of substance, the Berzel. mass constant = 1 Md / Bz compared to SI which defines the molar mass constant = 0.001 kg / mol. Standard Conditions In physical sciences, standard conditions for temperature and pressure (informally abbreviated as STP) are standard sets of conditions for experimental measurements, to allow comparisons to be made between different sets of data. The most used standards are those of the International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry (IUPAC). The current version of IUPAC is the following: *Temperature is set to 273.15 K (0 ºC) *Pressure is set to 100 kPa (1 bar, 0.9869 atm) *Molar Concentration is set to 1 mol dm-3 (which is the same as 0.001 mol m-3) IDUS defines its standard conditions as the following: *Temperature is set to 350; Ad (273.15 K, 0 ºC) *Pressure is set to 154; Bo (101110 Pa, 1.0111 bar, 0.9979 atm) *BerzelarBerzelar is used instead of Molar to keep reference to the unit for amount of substance, the Berzel. Concentration is set to 1 3Bz Ca-1 Base Units Derived Units Other Accepted Units Approximation to Other Units See Also *TGM *Systematic Dozenal Nomenclature Notes